


A Deal with the Devil

by Saelufu



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Deals, Demons, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magic, Post-Death in the Family, Random & Short, Runes, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelufu/pseuds/Saelufu
Summary: I would do anything to get my family back





	A Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I have this prompt book that has the title/theme and certain words to include in the story  
> For this story the words were; regime, album, torch, lodge, highway, sandy, rune, contract, token, suit. This is what I came up with
> 
> (read tags for any potential triggers)

Ever since that tragic accident on the highway a month ago, I had been stuck in the same regime, I was just going through the motions of living; school, work, home, and bed, over and over again. It was the weekend now and yet again I had no plans. I was sitting on the couch in my home flipping through the family album. I paused on the pictures of our last family vacation feeling like I had been there with my family just yesterday. I could still feel the sandy beach under my toes, the heat of the tiki torches on my skin, hear my brothers laughter in the distance and my parent talking next to me. I would do anything to bring my family back and I had been doing anything I could think of, even devolving into the dark arts to try and find a way. I had yet to even find any proof of the supernatural, though, I was still trying anything that seemed even remotely real.

I dejectedly stood from my placement on the couch heading to what used to be my father’s office. I had moved everything from the room, even stripping the carpet, in preparation for my next spell. I knelt on the floor, picked up the knife and continued carving the runes into the floor that I had started the night before.

After a few hours I sat back with a sigh, I was finally done. I lodged the knife into the floor and stood to get the tokens for the circle I had made. One object for each family member for each section of the circle. The book said it had something to do with binding to the family line. Next, I placed a candle in each section and lit it. Then, I picked up the knife again and sliced a line in my hand, not even flinching at the action, I let some of my blood fall into each section.

That finished, I grabbed the old, worn, book about demons I had found at a swap meet and began to read the words of the ritual that went along with the runes I had painstakingly carved into the floor. Finishing the ritual, I looked up from the book and gasped in shock at the handsome man in a suit standing in the middle of the circle. I had been desperately hoping that the supernatural was real but this was my first real proof. I couldn't believe it.

“Well just what do we have here? Another person looking to sign a contract with the devil?” the demon smirked.

“I need you to bring my family back and I'll sign any contract you want me to”

“Wrong department kid, we don’t deal in resurrections”

“Please, I’ll do anything. I don’t care, I need my family back” I begged.

“No can do, we can’t help with that. Anything else you want? Fame? Fortune? Romance? Now those I can make happen”

"I don't need that! I just need my family! Who can I talk to to get what I need if you can't help?" I desperately asked.

"I would say the other side, you know, angels, but they have not answered requests like that in a millennia, to much paperwork and such nowadays"

I lowered my head silent tears falling and when I looked up again he was gone. I fell to my knees and started sobbing. That was my last chance at bringing them back. It was my fault my family died in the first place, it should have been me, I should have died that day, not them. I had tried everything I could think of to get them back and now even the supernatural couldn't help me. I had failed, I had exhausted all possibilities of bringing them back. If their chance was gone, then, so was mine, I was done trying and I couldn't do this alone anymore.


End file.
